Isa's One Of Us!
by MagicAndDemons4Ever
Summary: Summary is mostly in first chapter in the beginning of it. Please just review this story and my other one that is like this one only different story line and characters. Please! And it will blow your mind away...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – Bella's True Past of Forks and New Case!

****Third Person POV*****

She had just woken up, shaking because of the dream she had, tears streaming down her face. She looked over at the clock and it said 7.30 in big red numbers.

She stretched with a bit of difficulty, due to the nerve damage to her back, which would always be there, caused by the abuse she suffered from Edward Cullen's hands.

She saw that Dave, her new and loving boyfriend woke up, due to her groan.

His expression went from tired to worried when he saw the tears streaming down her face.

"Hey baby, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" He asked, his voiced laced with concern.

"I need to tell you all something when we get to the TAPS office. I just need to call uncle Grant and decided a time for the meeting. It's really important, and I think it is about time I tell you all why I really came here!" She said with sadness in her voice.

He just held her until her tears stopped flowing and only a couple of sniffles remained. They got up and took separate showers and got dressed. They went into the kitchen to eat breakfast in front of the TV.

She phoned her Uncle Grant, who answered on the third ring: "Yeah, Grant!"

"Uncle Grant, can we meet in TAPS office and can you gather everyone? I have some things to tell everyone about why I really came out to here!" She told him.

He agreed and promised to call everyone to meet there. He also said that they would meet around 12.

After the phone call she took her bag which contained some things to help her through it all. She texted her Dad, telling him that she was ready to tell Uncle Grant and Jason what happened back in Forks. And she did the same with her Mother.

They were both happy that she would finally tell everyone why she went there in first place.

Jason Hawes, uncle Grant's best friend of 25 years, was just like an uncle to her. Grant, Jason and Charlie saw each other as brothers and she always called them both her uncles.

Dave saw a picture and asked: "What is that, Bella? Is that you?"

She nodded, as he gasped because of bruises on her back in that picture but he didn't ask anything, he just held her hand as they drove to Headquarters to talk to the crew.

She dried her cheeks and eyes, and they went into the building.

Everyone was there. K.J., Amy, Kris, Adam, Joe Chin, Steve and my two uncles Jay and Grant. Everyone sat down, except her, for she took the photos and placed them on the table.

She turned to look out the window, not wanting to see the expressions on their faces as the looked at the pictures.

Everyone gasped at what they saw. They couldn't believe the way she looked in the photos.

She had gotten copies from her dad, when she was photographed by the police, after Edward beat and raped her and then left her to die.

She felt her cheeks getting wet, she didn't even realize she was crying again. Dave went to her side as her shoulders shook from the force of her sobs.

Uncle Jay asked: "Bells. What happened in Forks? Why are you showing us these pictures of your bruised and battered body?"

She sighed before saying: "What happened in Forks, was that I met a guy, fell in love with him. He saved me from being raped by a man called James. He is in prison now. Then after that incident, he changed completely. From being a wonderful and loving boyfriend to a total demanding ass. He demanded to have sex with me, and I said no. He couldn't take a no, so he..."

Jay asked horrified: "What did he do, B?"

She was crying and said: "Those pictures you are holding were taken after he abused and raped me. That night he changed and destroyed me forever. He brutally abused my body first with punches, kicks and cutting my stomach from left to right, then he raped me brutally 5 times, before he took the coward's way with his stupid family and left town. My dad found me bleeding and naked in my own bed and rushed me to hospital. I don't remember much that happened after that until after the operation and I woke up from a haze of drugs in my system!"

Both Grant and Jay looked murderously angry, as did Steve , Joe and K.J. I saw K.J., Adam, Steve and Joe as brothers, like I saw Amy and Kris as my sisters. Everyone was pretty much pissed.

Dave was angry and sad, that something like this had happened to his girlfriend.

Steve said: "So that is why you stiffen up when someone comes up behind or just hugs you? And you do stiffen up when Jason or Grant is hugging you?"

She nodded at his observations. Grant and Jay looked so sad that she couldn't handle the touch of males anymore.

She said: "Uncle Jay, Grant, I have been here for almost a year and I have learned that not all men are like him and I have been in therapy in secret since I got here. She told me to tell you, to let go of it and move on. So I am moving on, but I will never be the same Isabella who was so innocent and thinking that I never wanted what my parents wanted for me anymore. I am not naive, or so innocent or young anymore!"

They both nodded and hugged me tightly, as I gave in and let them.

Just then Amy's phone rang. Bella stood in Dave's arms, who she only started allowing recently to take her in his arms.

After hanging up Amy said: "A new in Denali, Alaska. The two families that lives there together in one mansion, their names are Cullen's and Denali's."

Bella stiffened and then fainted, falling into Dave's unexpecting arms. He yelled to other's confusion and horror, "Bella!" Then I heard nothing more...

**********Jason's POV**********

".. is the Cullen's and Denali's!"

Then we all heard Dave yell out "Bella!" When we turned, we saw her on the floor and Dave fanning her.

I asked: "Tango, What happened?"

He said: "She stiffened up at their names and then fainted, falling into my arms!"

We all looked at each other in confusion. Bella started to open her eyes and she whimpered softly into Tango's arms. He just rocked her softly back and forth.

Just the her phone rang and she said: "Bella! Oh hi Dad! Yes I just told them but I haven't mentioned their names yet. But the new case we are having is something, you should tell the Alaskan police of, Daddy. It is them! Ok, I love you, Daddy, and say hi to Sue, Leah and Seth from me!"

After they hung up, she said: "The Cullen's is the family of the boy who raped me back into Forks. He is there!"

Dave just held her, as the others was acting out their anger. Then Bella whistled loudly and said: "I am going to confront my past and let the police in Alaska take care of him there!"

Me and Jay were looking at her in awe and proudness. I was so proud of my niece that she was going to confront her past and let him and them go forever.

Everyone went to pack their stuff and to tell their families then we were on the road for a 2 day trip to Alaska.

****Bella's POV****

I sat in same car as Dave, Jay and Grant. Grant had taken their dog, Maddie, with. She would help us now as well on Halloween night at the Asylum in Pennsylvania, when we are going to have a live tv-show for the 3rd time (my first time).

We had fun, as we drove, and I called dad, as we reached the border to Alaska. He told me the police would arrest Edward Cullen, when our show was over and we were about to leave. It would surprise and anger the Cullen's a lot. I was relieved, and dad had stationed a cop to keep watch over me. I was so glad that he did that for me.

As we drove into Alaska, we drove past as sign saying: "Welcome to Denali, Alaska, population is 1,826!"

We stopped at a big mansion and Dave just held my hand. We turned off the car and got out and walked to the door, knocking.

Dave and Steve stood before me, to shield me from them at least until we got into the room. I held Dave's hand and I placed my other hand on Steve's shoulder.

I was going to face my past and let it all go now. I was ready. I wanted to hunt ghosts and debunk the supernatural would be fun here and now.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Steve moved to shake the hand of Cullen patriarch, Dr Carlisle Cullen.

I still looked down, as Uncle Jay said: "Isa, Tango, Amy and Kris, go and set up the equipment please!"

I said: "Ok, uncle Jay, Grant!"

Steve gave my shoulder a small squeeze, as I took Dave's hand and we went to gather the equipment. I felt the hair on the back of my neck stand up as I turned to see my greatest fear standing in the corner, with a smug and horny look.

I turned to see Steve andmouthed: "Help me please, Steve!"

He came over to me and helped me with the last things, as we walked back to the house.

Dave saw my pale face and looked worried, so Steve mouthed: "He was looking at her like she was his prey, Tango!"

Dave came back over to me andasked: "Are you ok, baby?"

I nodded and as my breathing slowly began to even out Jay asked: "What happened, Isa?"

I said: "He was t-there, Uncle Jay, looking at me with lust in his eye and smugnessat having me cornered.If Steve hadn't been there in the doorway, I don't know what I would have done..!"

My tears was streaming down my face. I cried so much I washed my contacts out and my make-up smeared over my face.

Kris and Amy took me outside, and Dave held me closer.

Carlisle asked: "Is she ok?"

I ran back, a look of rage on my face, yelled: "No, Carlisle, I am not. I am not because your son is a rapist!"

I tore of my wig and all of them gasped as they also saw my tears, and scars.

"What? How?"

I said more calmly but still with clear in my voice:"I am truthful. Edward Cullen, come down right now and tell them what really happened into the forest...! NOW!"

He ran down thinking it was Esme's voice, but when he saw me, he gulped and said: "Isabella Swan, what the hell are you doing here?"

I said with confidence that I didn't feel: "I am here, for I am one of the ghost hunters. I am niece to Jason and Grant here, and engaged to my true love, Dave Tango, now it is your turn to tell the fucking truth, and do it right now!"

I sat down, and he gulped but he kept quiet, so I asked: "What did he tell you of the forest shit?"

Alice said: "He said that you and he had broken off with good terms and we were to leave so you wouldn't be in danger by his actions...!"

I growled and said: "Well, that is a fucking lie and Rosalie, I know what you feel like now. For that night he left me to die after I spent 16 hours on the cold, wet and bloody ground.He brutally raped me before running away like the sadistic freak he is. Then I was found by Sam Uley, who immediatelyknew what had happened. Since Dad got his heart attack that night on his way home, I lived with Billy and Jacob, but I just got to know that Jason and Grant was my uncles and went to them to live with them.There I met Dave, and we started going out as a couple!"

They all gasped except the team, as Dave held my shaking form, and kissed me passionately, as all hell broke loose..


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Rosalie started to yell at him, as did Jasper and Emmett. They couldn't believe that their supposed brother could do something like rape an innocent girl.

Alice just stood there looking smug. She was actually smiling. I couldn't understand how anyone, even a person as evil as Alice, could enjoy another's pain, but clearly she was enjoying mine.

Esme was crying into Carlisle's shoulder, and he tried to calm her down. They couldn't think were they went wrong in raising Edward and Alice. And that they didn't even know two such vile monsters were living under their roof.

Steve eventually whistled to get everyone's attention. When they quieted down some, he said: "Hey calm down now, for fuck sakes. None of you had to carry the burden that Isa has been carrying for so long. None of you were there for her when she needed you, so none of you deserved to act the way you are. We are calling the police to come and arrest Edward and Alice. We need peace to examen this house and no fear either!" Steve held his hand on my shoulder as he said this.

Edward tried to run upstairs thinking he could make a quick escape before the police arrived, but Rose, who was fastest, ran after him and tackled him. Jasper held Alice back, as Uncle Jay called the police.

They arrived minutes later and took both Edward and Alice away. Why Alice too? Because she planned it all. She watched while it happened and then she cheated on Jasper with Edward after he had raped me and before he left me broken, cold and bleeding on the forest floor.

The police said that the trial would be in 30 days in the Washington DC district court room, and that everyone should be there and that I should call my dad and tell him too.

After they left, we started our investigation and then we all went to sleep, leaving our equipment on to record any paranormal activity happening while we slept.

When I woke up, the first thing I did was to call my dad. He answered on the third ring. "Bella, what's wrong?"

I told him everything that happened here and what the police said.

"Me and Sue, my new girlfriend, will be there! Thank you for calling me. I will tell the town and my crew that Edward and Alice have finally been arrested. I love you baby!" He said.

"Thanks, Dad. I am glad you found a girl too. Tell her hi from me. I love you too Daddy!" I said.

He agreed and we hung up just as Dave came over and kissed me. I told him that dad knew too, and was going to be there with his new girlfriend, Sue. Dave just hugged me.

We then went to examine the evidence that was recorder while we were sleeping, if there were even any.

Hopefully there would be...


End file.
